


RIDE on your body

by Mtmxi



Category: Noirb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtmxi/pseuds/Mtmxi





	RIDE on your body

夜晚已全然降临。

繁荣的城市灯火通明，天幕被霓虹的广告牌渲染地五颜六色。

写字楼里，朴珍荣刚把手头的工作做完，伸了个懒腰，电话铃便应景的响了起来，看到来电显示的猫咪图标，他只觉心情甚好，接起电话后的语气也变得轻快起来：

“喂，在范哥？”

“珍荣呐，你现在还在公司吧？”

“还在呢，刚准备下班，怎么了哥？”

想着马上就能回家见到爱人，朴珍荣手头收拾东西的速度也不自觉地快了起来。

“你去我办公室帮我拿个东西可以吗？”

听对方的语气似是有些急切，朴珍荣想也没想就答应了，“好，什么东西，我帮你去拿。”

“今天是我们认识1000天的纪念日诶，我本来给你准备了礼物，结果忘记拿了……”

对着话筒那边简单回复着林在范，朴珍荣脑子里却在想着别的事——相识1000天纪念日？他们已经认识这么久了？——心里大概算了算，好像确实是有两三年了，可这几天怎么一直没听在范哥提起过这个纪念日呢？

“我这就上楼帮你接，今晚去你家还是我家？”

“这个……这个等会儿再说，你现在上电梯没，”

“进电梯了。”

“好——”

朴珍荣有一下没一下的用拇指点着裤缝，看着指示灯显示的楼层变得越来越高，静静听着话筒那一头的呼吸声，不知为什么，总觉得气氛有些紧张。

“你把东西放哪儿了？”

说着，电梯很快就到了林在范办公室所在的高层，朴珍荣的皮鞋踏在地板上清脆的声音在安静的走廊回响。

“你进办公室第一眼就能看到他了。”

他站定在办公室门前，握着手机的右手掌心有些发热，他咽了口气，接着听见了熟悉的薄荷音与手机里的声音重合了。

“找到了吗？”

朴珍荣一愣。

他看见林在范坐在他自己的办公椅上，穿了条黑色的紧身裤，修长的双腿随意地搭在办公桌上，驼色绸质衬衫的扣子被他解了一半，银色的项链衬得他的锁骨更加精致，胸口一大片奶白色的肌肤暴露在空气中。他正玩弄着自己的手指，听见脚步声停后忽地将视线移向了玻璃门外，勾起嘴角与朴珍荣对视，狭长的眼里闪着狡黠的光。

狡猾的猫看着猎物踏进自己布置好的陷阱里，以为把握了主权，却不知现在这样他更像一只不知天高地厚的幼崽，把自己送进狼窝里，马上就会被看似温柔的大灰狼吃掉。

或者说他本就是为了被那头狼吃干抹净。

他心甘情愿。

朴珍荣只觉得口干舌燥。

推开门径直走向林在范，挂断电话，手机就这样被随意地扔向沙发，不偏不倚卡在沙发缝里。下一秒林在范就被抱起来放在了办公桌上，没等他反应过来，朴珍荣便吻上了他的唇，吮吸着他甘甜的津液，柔软而饱满的唇瓣包裹着薄唇，蛮横的舌在他温热的口腔里横冲直撞，毫无章法的亲吻热烈而急切，却惹得林在范情动不已，也用牙啃舐着朴珍荣厚厚的下嘴唇。

感受到朴珍荣的膝盖已经抵在自己的双腿间，林在范识趣地立刻将大腿分开，勾住朴珍荣的腰，又拉进了两人下半身的距离。直至两人的呼吸都紊乱起来，他们才结束了这个狂热的吻，分开的双唇间银丝垂落，在光洁的衬衫上留下了一道深色的水痕。

“在范哥这是要把自己当做礼物送给我？”

朴珍荣搂着林在范的腰，隔着薄薄的一层丝绸捏着他腰间的软肉，眯着眼望向林在范，语气里有些调笑的意味。

“珍荣儿不喜欢么？”

林在范双手搂住朴珍荣的脖子，让两人的身躯贴的更紧了，凑在朴珍荣的耳边吹气，说完话后又讨好似的笑着，左眼皮上的两颗痣鲜活的跳跃着。

“当然喜欢，可是在范哥早就是我的了，这个礼物不够有诚意……得惩罚哥才行。”

“今天才不是什么1000天纪念日，我随口编的，所以根本不需要准备什么礼物。”

说完他还得意的笑了笑，在大灰狼的面前示着威呢。

呵。

“所以你这浪货就是欲求不满了想在办公室来上一发？还是说我们在蹦米想以后上班发情的时候，还能记着老公今晚是怎么把你摁在这张桌子上操你的，好偷偷躲在桌子下手淫？嗯？”

“才不是……”

嘴里说着否认的话，小腿肚却又时不时蹭着朴珍荣挺翘的臀部，语气里只有娇嗔，分明是在邀请他快快进入正题。

“啪。”清脆的巴掌声响起，朴珍荣调情的一掌拍在了林在范浑圆的屁股上。

“狡辩。”

将手伸进衬衣里，指尖从腰侧滑向脊柱沟，上下轻抚着他的后腰，椭圆剔透的指甲仔细的略过他的肌肤，刮得林在范心痒痒，任由朴珍荣去亲吻白净的侧颈，在上留下细细密密的浅红色吻痕，林在范轻哼了两声，对朴珍荣的话不置可否。

但这两声千回百转的低哼，在朴珍荣耳朵里却多了几分欲拒还迎的滋味。

“要是你的秘书知道他们林总原来这么骚，会怎么想呢……在范哥这可是骗了珍荣，我还这么相信你帮你上楼来拿东西……看来要好好给哥一个教训了。”

隔着裤子，林在范感受到了抵在自己下身的物体不断变硬，朴珍荣的吻已经落到了清瘦的锁骨，一只大手慢慢揉捏着他的胸部，林在范的胸肌不是硬邦邦的纯肌肉，也不是让人提不起一点欲望的一马平川，而且亦刚亦柔的结合体，捏上去柔软又富有肉感，配上细腻的肌肤，让人欲罢不能。

大拇指摩挲着已经挺立的凸起，试水一般，在他坚硬的小芽上蹭了蹭，林在范弓着腰，伸长了脖子享受着这细微的快感，发出几声软绵绵，黏糊糊的嘤咛。

而朴珍荣却突然狠狠咬上了他的锁骨——连带着那条银链子一起——金属被抵在嫩肉上摩擦，骨头也逃不过朴珍荣的犬齿，痛感让林在范惊叫出声。

“啊！朴珍荣你他妈属狗么！？”

“哥怎么能说脏话呢，我确实属狗啊。”

朴珍荣又用牙齿咬住了林在范的耳垂轻扯着，“但我只爱咬在范哥。”

灵巧的舌头在林在范的耳蜗里转了两圈，刚刚还耀武扬威的小花猫一下就收起了他本就没什么杀伤力的爪子，又软在了朴珍荣怀里。

把林在范推到在桌上，双唇覆上刚被把玩过的乳首，舌尖绕着乳晕转圈，胸口那块的布料都被朴珍荣的津液侵染成褐色，湿漉漉的触感让林在范也不由硬了起来，朴珍荣的大手已伸进了他的裤头里，握住了他的柱身上下撸动着。

但显然，紧身裤里的小小空间根本不够大手在内动作，同时也难受了林在范，朴珍荣索性一把脱下了这烦人的裤子，可爱的阴茎微微抬头，因为和裤子的摩擦，在空气中抖了抖。

俯下身去亲吻他粉嫩的龟头，两只手揉捏着他雪白的臀瓣，朴珍荣的手指伸向股缝间，不出所料，一片黏腻。

“哥可真是…做足了准备啊。”

不等他回答，朴珍荣就张口含住了他的性器，同时一根手指刺进了那早已渴望被填满的洞口，林在范只来得及发出一声短暂的喘息。

那根手指在里探索着，林在范的敏感点在哪朴珍荣心里清楚的很，但他偏偏不去碰那个小小的、一按就能让林在范昂着头，发出诱人的呻吟的凸起，他只是用指腹按压着林在范柔软的、透明的、温热的肠壁。嘴里吞吐着林在范的阴茎，学着小处男不得要领似的技巧吮吸着，牙齿时不时刮蹭到龟头，而柱身的根部从未被光顾过。颇有隔靴搔痒的意味。

香软后穴内的蜜液被他搅得一团糟，穴口、股缝、朴珍荣的手掌心，全都沾满了肠液，手指进进出出，发出汩汩的水声。

林在范被调戏得欲火焚身，朴珍荣却不给他灭火，一边伺候他一边折磨他，林在范被弄的浑身难受，只觉得委屈。

“珍荣，别扩张了好不好，我已经润滑过了，你直接进来嘛……”

嘴上的动作一顿，手指退了出去，朴珍荣终于脱掉了那件禁欲的西装外套，把裤拉链拉开，放出那个挺立已久，硬的发紫的肉柱。

林在范直直的盯着那根尺寸惊人的阴茎，光是想着这大家伙要进入自己的后穴，把自己操得七荤八素，他就觉得腿软，性器又硬了几分，隐隐有些发疼。

“在范哥就这么喜欢它？”

看着林在范望着自己的老二一副失神的样子，朴珍荣好笑的问道。

回过神的林在范吞了吞口水，刚想回答些什么，朴珍荣就抬起了他的腿架到了自己的宽肩上。

“啧。”

“啪。”又是一掌落在林在范的臀上，粉红的巴掌印和雪白的臀肉形成鲜明的对比，蓝白色的灯光下，分外色情。

“哈啊……”

“屁股抬高点。”

林在范顺从地挺着腰，将他的臀又抬高了些，修长笔直的双腿绷着，身后那张小嘴正一张一合的邀请着朴珍荣，不论被开拓过多少次，依旧是粉粉嫩嫩的样子，比处女菊更诱人。

用右手撸了自己几把，把手上黏着的肠液抹在阴茎上，草草润滑了几下，朴珍荣便端着硬热的物体推进了后穴里，慢慢动作了起来。

“哥怎么还是这么紧…操了这么多次一点儿也没变。”

肠腔里又热又滑，进去的过程十分顺利，但这也并没有让林在范舒服到哪去。

朴珍荣的性器只进入了一半不到，漫不经心地抽插着，看着林在范扭着腰肢想要努力自己把肉棒吞进小穴的样子，朴珍荣又抓着林在范的髋部把他推开了，一副势在必得的表情。

“珍荣，别折磨我了好不好……”

林在范蹙着眉，眼泪汪汪地对朴珍荣说，他是如此强烈的想要被填满，朴珍荣却一直故意不温不火的戏弄他，欲望得不到满足，林在范的眼眶都红了一圈。

可朴珍荣还是不为所动。

“呜……在蹦米知道错了，珍荣儿原谅我好不好……”

听到这话，朴珍荣才又挺进了一寸，笑着问身下压着的人。

“错哪儿了？”

“不、不该骗你……珍荣偶吧~”

“早这么说不就满足你了么。”

说完后朴珍荣一个挺身，青筋狰狞的硬物全部埋在了小穴里，林在范的呻吟都变了个调，肉穴紧紧吸着朴珍荣的硬物，抠着桌子承受着这又疼又爽的奇妙快感，大口喘着气。

林在范看着朴珍荣操弄着自己的模样，宽肩窄腰，不停顶弄着自己的后穴，英俊的面庞，精致的下颚线和多情的眉眼，在暗弱的房间里显得更加性感，他不禁放声浪叫着。

“好大，啊，好爽……”

“真骚。”

“老公太厉害了，啊啊……”

交媾过无数次的躯体契合度惊人，毫不费力的找到了林在范的G点，硕大的顶端一次一次摩擦过那个凸起，快感一波波涌上来，他的胃窝也发紧，全身的肌肉都紧绷着，架在朴珍荣身上的腿也不自觉的压迫着他的肩膀，挺着腰一下一下迎合着朴珍荣抽插的姿势，臀瓣拍打在耻骨上的声音格外淫荡。

手覆上林在范因为快感而不停颤抖着的腹肌，有意无意地划过他敏感的人鱼线，在高潮边界的林在范被撩拨的受不住，双腿不安分地想要摆动，却被只褪去一半的紧身裤束缚住了，想动也动不了，小腹痒得他只想自己抓住朴珍荣的手去抚慰自己的阴茎，奈何激烈的动作让他双手只能扣着桌子以保持平衡。

“他妈的………嗯啊！！哈啊，啊…哈……”

刚说了句脏话想把这该死的裤子脱掉，朴珍荣就愈发加快了身下抽插的速度，紫红色的肉棒连着好几下都顶到了甬道的最深处，猝不及防的让林在范到达了巅峰，湿润的肠腔一环一环不停收缩着，小小的性器剧烈抖动着，浓稠的精液撒的到处都是，两人名贵的衣服上，深棕色的办公桌上，朴珍荣的下巴上，林在范的喉结上，到处都是星星点点的白。

“我们在范射的好高呢。”

朴珍荣说着荤话，狠狠的顶入抽出，两人的交合处噗嗤的水声和逐渐乱了节奏的肉体撞击声在空旷的房间里无限扩大，握着林在范的后腰又深深操弄了十几下，射在了他的大腿根，白皙的皮肤被硬热的物体蹭得泛红，林在范的下身一片湿泞，两人的精液和他的肠液混在一起，桃色的肌肤把它衬得愈发色情。

高潮过后的两人都喘着粗气，林在范眯着眼，下意识用手去遮挡并不刺眼的灯光，两颊泛着潮红，微张着嘴喘息，因为激烈的性事而冒着薄汗的面庞，那是一种湿漉漉的性感。

朴珍荣看着这样的林在范，方才疲软下去的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

将林在范下半身的衣物褪去，那碍人的紧身裤终于被扔在了办公室的角落里。就着朴珍荣脱裤子的空档，林在范转身去够桌面上的抽纸，想要把腿间的液体拭去，但他浑身都敏感的很，双腿使不上什么劲，只能勉强撑着桌面站着，大腿不停打着颤，已经由白色变透明的液体顺着大腿内侧缓慢的往下流。

早知道当初就不该买这么大的桌子，不然现在怎么会连张纸都拿不到。林在范心里这么想着。

他不知道自己这幅羸弱的模样有多引人犯罪，朴珍荣看见了就只想狠狠地侵犯他，在今晚把他操得骚水直流。

忽的抱住了林在范的细腰，朴珍荣的胸腹紧贴着林在范的背，凑到他的颈侧嗅着他脖颈间甜甜的香气，去咬他还沾着精斑的喉结，把汗水连带着那些凝结成白色小块的精液一起裹进肚里，伞状的龟头在他的股缝里摩擦，林在范被他的动作弄的直不起身，后腰塌陷下去活像一只发了情的母猫。

“在范哥刚刚在干嘛呢？”

舔舐着林在范的耳垂，大手握住粉嫩的阴茎，上下撸动着，明显醉翁之意不在酒。

“嘶，朴珍荣你他妈是种马么？”

感受到他再次苏醒的性器正抵在自己的后庭入口处，只要稍稍挺一挺腰，它就能立马滑进洞里，浑身无力的林在范开口骂道。

但他很快就骂不出口了。

“啊啊……”

刚刚释放在腿间的精液此时成了最好的润滑剂，朴珍荣巨大的肉棒畅通无阻地一下就进到了最深处，林在范爽的头皮发麻，要不是还有朴珍荣抱着他，这会儿他只怕是腿一软就直接跪下去了。

“慢、慢点儿…嗯啊……”

“在范哥不要口是心非噢~”

九浅一深地操弄着蜜穴，噗嗤噗嗤的水声刺激着林在范的耳膜，他的性欲再次被提起，出了一背的薄汗，两人紧贴的肌肤间的衣物都被汗水濡湿。

“珍荣，啊~……我、我站不稳了，没力气了呜……”

双腿艰难的直立着，又酸又软，一面享受着快感一面却又被无力的双腿折磨得不行。

“那我们就坐着干。”

紧紧环着林在范的腰，坐在了身后的办公椅上。好深，好爽。这一下几乎从下往上的刺穿了林在范，朴珍荣把他的双腿分开大敞着，林在范踮着脚触着微凉的地面，背靠在朴珍荣的胸膛上，宽松的衬衫遮住了两人交合处淫秽的画面，也盖住了他挺翘的柱体，只留一个小小的帐篷。

肉棒还在小穴里一下下抽插着，林在范偏着头去和朴珍荣接吻，口水从嘴角溢出来，唇舌相互纠缠着，朴珍荣的舌不断扫过林在范的舌根，惹得他发出哼哼哈哈的鼻音，像条濒临脱水的搁浅的鱼，在朴珍荣怀里不断扭着腰身。

吻得越来越深，朴珍荣进入的也越来越深，这个姿势本就坐不太稳，凶狠的交媾顶弄得林在范的身体颠簸不停，快感在浑身翻腾，偏偏朴珍荣那双作乱的手这时又伸进了他的衬衣里，摸摸他的腹肌，揉揉他又大又软的奶子，拉扯着他的奶头，有点疼，但更多的是爽，爽的林在范已经神志不清了，张口闭口都是老公，老公，听得朴珍荣兽性大发。

抱着林在范的腰往上抬，直到他快从林在范的身体里出来，可林在范连口气都没来得及喘就又被他狠狠掐着腰按了下去。

“啊啊！”

他尖叫出来了，朴珍荣的阴茎进到了从未有过的深度，后穴夹着那个大家伙，肠壁被撑到了极致，哪怕只是在里面稍微跳动一下林在范也感受的清清楚楚，而朴珍荣毫不留情的在肉穴里翻搅着，死命磨着哪怕只是轻轻刮过去都会让林在范爽的想哭的那点。

“珍荣……啊，太深了……嗯…不能再进去了……”

“又说假话，在范哥明明就还想要。”

朴珍荣又一次加快了速度，每一次抽出去又顶进来的时候，穴口殷红的嫩肉总是被带的翻出又缩进，因为粗壮的阴茎把它撑开得一点褶皱都没有了，裹着性器的一圈甚至有些透明。林在范已经完全坐不稳了，朴珍荣坐在办公椅上不停上下顶弄着，在林在范的身体里用力撞击，每一下都撞的林在范向前倾，只能用手撑着桌子来承受这猛烈的快感。

“好爽啊……珍荣…哥快要死了……真的要爽死了……”

“在范哥看起来很享受呢，夹这么紧会不会被我操到怀孕呢，我们的宝宝叫什么名字比较好？……”

后来朴珍荣说的话林在范一个字也听不进去了，朴珍荣还用他的手摸着自己的肚子，另一只手揪着他的小豆子不放，一会用两根手指夹着它摩擦，一会又用他的指甲抠抠他的奶头，跟点火一样，林在范觉得自己全身都烧着了，可是趴在桌上无力的埋在自己手臂里的时候才发现垫着脸的手臂已经湿了，不知道是泪水还是口水，后穴灭顶的快感真他妈的要命，他被操弄得只会本能的放肆浪叫了。

硬热的肉棒没有间隙地进入他的小穴，林在范的眼泪止不住似的往下掉，啪嗒啪嗒地滴在桌上，他的手臂上，狼狈地在朴珍荣身上晃动着身体，浑身抽搐着射了出来，嘴里哭喊着珍荣，好爱珍荣，精液喷在了衬衫里和他的大腿上，一塌糊涂。

高潮后的林在范肉穴又不自觉的夹紧了朴珍荣的肉棒，进出时咕噜咕噜的水声越来越大，一股热流从蜜穴里涌上来，朴珍荣的耻毛全都被那些淫液沾湿了，连椅垫上都全是滑溜溜的液体。

“哈……哥下面被我操出了好多水，是不是真的要怀宝宝了？”

已经被操得七荤八素的林在范根本没法回答他无厘头的问题，在欲海里沉沉浮浮，只会瞎嚷着爱人的名字，听着他的哭喊，掰着他的臀瓣又一阵猛冲，射在了林在范柔软的小穴里，朴珍荣这次射精射的很多，插在他的身体里顶弄了半天也没射干净。

最后他把林在范抱回自己的怀里，不停亲吻着他充血的耳垂，他滴着汗水的下巴，他满是泪水的脸颊，他眼皮上那两颗小痣，还有他红润的双唇，吻得很慢，林在范迷迷糊糊的只知道眯着眼喘气，但他仍然能感受到朴珍荣亲吻他时充满爱意的眼神。

“在范哥，我爱你。”

“不管是不是纪念日，我都一直爱着你。”

“唔…珍荣，我也爱你。”

*

距离上次在办公室的欢愉已经过了两周。

“叮铃铃……”

午饭时间，朴珍荣一个人在部长室里浏览文件，电话铃响起，他摘下眼镜，闭眼揉了揉眉心，接通了电话。

“在范哥？”

“珍荣，哥饿了……”小猫软乎乎的声音挠的朴珍荣心痒痒，话语里满是委屈。

“这就带着便当上来找哥，抱歉，没注意时间。”

提着脚边的袋子立马出了办公室，电梯前只有朴珍荣一个人。

踏入电梯厢的那一刻，几声甜腻的呻吟从话筒里传出，好在这个时间段员工大都在食堂或是公司附近的小餐馆，朴珍荣的身边没有任何人。

“啊，哈啊……荣荣……”

“……哥？”

“呜呜，你怎么还没来…在蹦米想着珍荣，裤子都弄脏了……”

小猫奶声奶气地叫着主人，看来是发情期到了。

原来我们在范哥午餐想吃的，并不是便当啊。

FIN.


End file.
